Un amour divin
by Nahira Unsho
Summary: Tout les six mois, une jeune Dieu rejoint la porte des enfers pour observer de loin le beau Hadès sortir pour raccompagner ou récupérer la magnifique Perséphone, dicté par des sentiments assez ancien. Arrivera-t-il à avouer ses sentiments ?
**AUTEUR** : Nahira

 **RATTING** : K

 **RESUME** : Tout les six mois, une jeune Dieu rejoint la porte des enfers pour observer de loin le beau Hadès sortir pour raccompagner ou récupérer la magnifique Perséphone, dicté par des sentiments assez ancien. Arrivera-t-il à avouer ses sentiments ?

 _Coucou tout le monde ! Ewi, je sors des sentiers battus pour vous offrir un OS sur les Dieux Grecs !_

 _Que je vous explique : Avec une bonne partie de ma classe, on fait un genre de RP IRL où nous sommes tous des Dieux Grecs depuis un devoir datant d'Octobre 2015. Et du coup, on a tous donné des caractères bien spécifiques à nos personnages, jusqu'à créer des couples ! Je suis Hermès et une de mes proches amies est Hadès, et on se considère comme en couple ^^ Et du coup, on créer toute une histoire autour (et on s'amuse bien xD) et j'ai décidé de lui offrir une FF sur notre couple fictif !_

 _Du coup, le voilà pour vous ! J'ai décidé de le poster également !_

 _Je préviens, c'est assez niais, mais moi je l'aime beaucoup, alors autant vous le partager !_

 _Je vais même peut-être faire tout un recueil d'histoire sur nos Dieux à nous, vu les histoires que je pourrais en tirer x) à voir si j'ai le temps._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Un amour Divin

Caché entre deux branches d'un arbre, il attendait.

Le ciel était clément en ce jour d'équinoxe de printemps. Les oiseaux chantaient doucement depuis leur nid fraîchement construit, et le vent se faisait doux mais frais, rafraîchissant l'air devenu chaud par le soleil brillant.

C'était une magnifique journée qui signait le début des belles saisons.

Et aussi le retour de la belle déesse appelée Perséphone.

Depuis sa capture par Hadès, le dieu des Enfers, elle n'avait le droit de sortir seulement pendant les plus belles périodes de l'année, et, pendant les six autres mois, elle restait « enfermée » dans les enfers en compagnie de son mari.

Elle n'avait jamais été très réceptive aux avances du sombre homme, passant ses six mois sous terre en comptant les jours, avec l'impatience de retrouver l'extérieur et sa mère, déesse des moissons. Mais depuis quelques temps, son opinion avait évolué… Comme beaucoup des dieux de l'Olympe.

Loin est le temps des dieux exemplaires, nécessitant sacrifices et prières pour le contentement de leurs égos. Beaucoup d'êtres humains les avaient oubliés, les mettant sous le signe d'une religion Antique, sans grande importance devant les religions monothéistes qui prenait l'esprit de chaque homme ou femme de prière. Alors ils avaient évolué avec leur temps et mœurs, perdant de leur narcissisme et de leur droiture.

Ainsi, beaucoup avaient changé. Déméter, déesse du blé, de la moisson, autrefois droite, sévère et stricte, était devenue plus souple, fumant souvent quelques brindilles de blés par jours, se félicitant d'avoir trouvé cette nouvelle manière de se détendre. Arès, Dieu de la Guerre et de la destruction, craint pendant des centaines d'années, était devenu quelques peu le souffre-douleur de l'Olympe, vite ridiculisé par n'importe quel Dieu. Même Poséidon, souverain des mers, était devenu taquin et fourbe, bien qu'un peu timide par moment.

Quoi qu'il en soit, les Dieux Grecs s'étaient adaptés à l'oublie de leur existence, devenant complètement indifférent aux humains, vivant leur propre vie tel une… Colonie de vacance.

Et dans tous ces changements, Perséphone avait sa place. Pendant ses millénaires d'existences et de mariages, elle avait appris à connaître Hadès, et à l'apprécier. Le caractère de ce dernier avait grandement aidé dans ce changement d'opinion d'ailleurs. Pendant bien longtemps, il avait été cruelle, sans saveur, coléreux… Son sens de l'humour était assez détestable, et son sens de la morale a toujours été répugnant. Et sa réputation le précédait. Mais au fil du temps, avec la lassitude, il avait fini par s'adoucir, et, bien qu'il restait cynique et quelques peu susceptible, il était devenu plus que vivable.

C'était d'ailleurs ce qui dérangeait et appréciait notre protagoniste.

Pendant de long millénaires, il avait détesté le dieu des morts, mais, en parallèle avec la déesse des fleurs, il avait fini par tomber sous les charmes du tout nouvel Hadès.

Alors, depuis quelques dizaines d'années, à chaque équinoxe, il s'approchait de la porte des enfers qu'empruntait Perséphone pour remonter ou redescendre, rien que pour revoir son « oncle ».

Il ne s'en lassait pas. Il aimait revoir l'élu de son cœur après six mois d'absence, même si ça le faisait souffrir aussi. Maintenant que les deux mariés s'entendaient bien, leurs séparations étaient devenues quelque chose de douloureux pour le troisième. Les câlins et les affections échangés le blessaient, mais il ne le laissait pas paraître, restant silencieux au sommet d'un arbre.

Justement, voici qu'un petit mont en terre trembla légèrement, laissant soudainement apparaître une ouverture sans le sol. Depuis le point de vue de l'espion, on pouvait voir l'intérieur d'une cavité dans laquelle se trouvait un escalier qui semblait se poursuivre pendant plusieurs kilomètres sous terre.

Quelques secondes passèrent, et la silhouette de deux personnages se fit voir, devenant plus nette au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'avançait vers la lumière du jour.

Finalement, apparut Hadès et sa femme qui sortirent de la cavité pour rejoindre le début de printemps qui les accueillait.

Le souverain du second monde était grand, proche du mètre quatre-vingt-dix, et mince, il possédait les cheveux longs, lisse et noir comme l'obsidienne, des cornes grises comme de la roche volcanique prenant une forme arrondie comme celles des béliers, des yeux aussi rouge que les flammes de son chez lui et ses vêtements reflétaient une personnalité assez sombre avec des épaulières donnant une illusion de flamme noires et rouges, une longue cape noire à l'image de son haut et son pantalon, des chaines sur ce derniers et ses bottes, ainsi que des piques d'acier sur des bracelets toujours aussi noirs.

Sa reine était bien plus petite, approchant le mètre soixante-dix tout au plus, aussi mince et harmonieuse qu'une fleur, elle avait des cheveux blonds légèrement ondulés et légers, flottant au vent de la même façon que quelques pétales et des yeux verts comme l'herbe du printemps. Elle était habillée d'une jolie robe blanche agrémentée de quelques broderies en fil d'or, son vêtement de printemps.

Le duo était magnifique. Mais bien sûr, l'un des deux mariés était bien plus resplendissant aux yeux du jeune Dieu, non loin d'eux.

Pendant quelques temps, les deux protagonistes s'enlacèrent, le sourire aux lèvres, s'échangeant quelques mots avant de se séparer. Perséphone s'éloigna et Hadès l'observa partir.

L'intrus observa l'échange avec un pincement au cœur, mais il essaya de passer outre, afin de profiter de la vision de son aimé. Mais plus les années passaient, plus il se sentait mal de le voir ainsi. Il ne pouvait pas le toucher, ou même lui parler… Il n'avait même pas la connaissance de sa présence.

Au début, le jeune Dieu était bien content de pouvoir voir Hadès sans être aperçu, sa timidité prenant bien le dessus sur ses sentiments, mais il commençait à s'en lasser… Sans parler de la douleur qu'il ressentait en voyant la proximité des deux mariés.

Peut-être devrait-il arrêter de venir le voir ? Au bout d'un moment, il se ferait bien plus mal qu'autre chose à agir ainsi… C'était peut-être devenu une mauvaise idée…

Il sortit de ses pensées alors que la branche sur laquelle il était assis craqua. Très vite, il se cacha derrière le tronc avant d'être vu, et jeta seulement un petit coup d'œil vers le sol : Hadès regardait dans sa direction, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Notre protagoniste souffla un bon coup alors que le dieu des morts se retourna, sans plus que ça inquiet. La seule chose qu'il put entrapercevoir, c'était un léger sourire amusé.

La cavité se referma bien vite sur le sombre homme et l'amoureux soupira. Et voilà, c'était déjà finit… Il se releva et, d'un simple bon, il décolla à l'aide de ses chaussures ailées, retournant rapidement à l'Olympe avant qu'on ne se rende compte de la disparition du messager Hermès.

* * *

 **6 MOIS PLUS TARD**

* * *

Une fois de plus, le jeune Dieu se trouvait dans son arbre, attendant l'ouverture de la cavité. L'automne commençait, la brise emplit d'humidité le prouvant bien facilement.

Durant l'été, il avait pris une décision. C'était fini, ces petites escapades. A partir de ce jour, il n'allait plus espionner le souverain du dessous de la surface. Soit il allait enfin le voir et lui parler, au risque de se faire jeter, soit c'était la dernière fois qu'il le voyait de loin ou de près. Au fond de lui, il espérait que son courage lui permette la première solution, mais il savait bien que sa timidité l'emportait toujours. C'était fou comment ses sentiments pouvaient le changer… Lui qui était plutôt moqueur, joueur et cynique à l'ordinaire, le voilà timide et apeuré. Il ricana intérieurement, un peu honteux de son propre comportement.

Il sortit de ses pensées par l'ouverture de la porte des enfers. Il retint son souffle en entendant Hadès revenir. Il n'osait imaginer à quel point ce dernier pouvait se moquer de lui s'il le voyait à cet instant…

Perséphone ne tarda pas à faire son apparition elle aussi. Cette fois-ci, elle était vêtue d'une robe noir de velours, agrémentée de quelques fleures éternelles de couleur bleu sombre, confirmant qu'elle rentrait bien en enfer pour l'hiver.

Les retrouvailles furent plus courtes et sobres que d'habitude cependant. Hadès et sa femme échangèrent quelques mots avant que cette dernière ne rentre dans la cavité, descendant six pieds sous terre.

Hadès quant à lui, resta à la surface, un sourire malin sur ses lèvres. Il commença à marcher, d'un pas lent, tournant un peu en rond sans perdre son sourire. Il observait les alentours, souvent du côté de la cime des arbres.

Hermès se cacha derrière son tronc d'arbre, son cœur battant la chamade. Qu'était-il en train de faire ?

Le souverain des abîmes finit par prendre la parole, d'un ton joueur, peut-être un peu provocateur.

 **« Toujours caché derrière les arbres ? J'ai connu plus courageux que toi. »**

Le petit Dieu ailé fronça les sourcils. A qui parlait-il ? A… A lui ? L'aurait-il vu ? Non, il regarderait dans sa direction autrement. Du bluff ? Peu probable également… Ou alors… Le savait-il juste… Peut-être s'était-il fait remarqué sur ses passages précédents, et Hadès décidait de le faire sortir de sa cachette qu'en ce jour ? Il avait bien choisis son année… Lui qui comptait ne plus revenir après cet automne…

 **« Sort de ta cachette, je ne vais pas rester planter là à m'enraciner pour rien,** ajouta le brun sans une pointe d'agacement. »

Un choix s'offrait au plus jeune à présent. Rester ici, et ne plus jamais revoir l'élu de son cœur pour arrêter de peiner ce dernier, ou prendre enfin son courage à deux mains et profiter de l'opportunité qui lui était à présent offerte. Dis comme ça, c'était vite choisis, mais au fond, ce n'était pas un choix aussi simple…

Hadès reprit après un temps, toujours sur un ton las mais… Un peu moqueur finalement. C'était comme si il faisait exprès de jouer avec ses sentiments… Ce qui était surement le cas d'ailleurs.

 **« Bon. Bah je m'en vais. C'était ta seule chance, petit Hermès. »**

Sur ces mots, il repartit déjà vers l'entrée des enfers.

 **« Non attends !** , l'interrompit le guetteur, lui-même surpris de sa prise de parole. »

Le plus grand s'arrêta, un large sourire surplombant ses lèvres, puis se retourna, en cherchant la provenance de la voix.

 **« Sors de ta cachette, je pense que t'es assez caché comme ça, depuis toute ces années. »**

Le châtain ne revint pas. Il était au courant ? Depuis le début ? Lui, le roi des voleurs, n'avait pas réussi à être suffisamment discret ? Il décida cependant, de jouer un peu, restant bien caché et prenant un ton quelques peu provocateur.

 **« Pourquoi ? Tu veux voir mon joli visage ? »**

Il croisa les doigts, en espérant qu'il ne lui crache pas au visage comme il aurait pu le faire des siècles auparavant.

 **« Non. Tes belles fesses. »**

Il rougit et pouffant un peu, amusé.

 **« Mes belles fesses ont peur de toi. Je crois qu'elles veulent rester là où elles sont. »**

Hermès s'étonnait que son aimé le suive dans ses bêtises ainsi, mais ça l'amusait. Et puis il n'avait pas l'air réticent non plus. Il était rassuré.

 **« Elles n'ont pas tort. Mais oblige-les à venir quand même.**

 **\- Et pourquoi ? Tu n'as plus ce qu'il faut avec Perséphone ? »**

Cette phrase avait était dite sur un ton amusé, mais au fond, il savait que c'était une réel question.

 **« Là n'est pas la question. Mais si tu me poses des questions, je vais le faire aussi. Pourquoi tu viens me voir à chaque équinoxe ? Hum ? »**

Touché.

 **« Ca ne te regarde pas.**

 **\- Si ça me regarde. Mais si tu ne veux pas le dire, je ne vois pas pourquoi est-ce que je reste ici. Je devrais peut-être rejoindre ma femme ?**

 **\- Non ! Heu… »**

Il ricana.

 **« Oui Hermès ? Tu as quelque chose à me dire ? Ramène tes bouclettes ici, jeune homme. »**

Courageux ou non ?

Le cœur du plus petit commença à battre bien plus vite alors qu'il sautait de son arbre pour prendre son envol. Il atterrit derrière le roi des enfers qui se retourna, un air peu sûr de lui mais déterminé sur le visage.

 **« Enfin. Alors ? »**

Pour la première fois depuis des siècles voir plus, il se trouvait en face de lui, seul à seul. Son cœur battait un peu trop fort à son goût.

 _« Aller Hermès… C'est ta seule chance… Tu ne te défiles pas. »_

Cependant, les mots n'arrivaient pas à sortir de sa gorge.

Hadès leva les yeux au ciel.

 **« Lâche. »**

Il s'apprêtait à se retourner quand le châtain lui prit le bras pour le retenir, voletant légèrement au-dessus du sol pour être à sa hauteur et l'embrassa sur ses lèvres, les yeux hermétiquement fermés par son manque de confiance en lui.

Si les mots ne passent pas, les gestes peuvent faire le boulot.

A sa plus grande surprise, son baiser lui fut rendu, avec bien plus de douceur qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

L'amoureux atterrit à nouveau sur le sol, les joues rougit et la tête légèrement baissé.

 **« Il t'en aura fallu du temps.**

 **\- Et Perséphone ? »**

Il était un peu stressé et peureux concernant la relation entre les deux maris.

 **« Elle est au courant depuis un moment, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. »**

Ainsi, le souverain de l'autre monde releva la tête du voyageur ailé, se baissa et l'embrassa à nouveau, avec un peu plus d'entrain.

Le petit Dieu n'en revenait pas, mais il ne faisait pas attention à l'improbabilité de la chose, étant beaucoup trop occupé à profiter de ce moment. Il l'avait tant rêvé, et voilà qu'il le vivait pour de vrai. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été autant heureux.

Ils se séparèrent enfin, tous deux le sourire aux lèvres. Hadès dû retourner dans son royaume pour rejoindre sa femme, mais cette fois-ci, Hermès avait une nouvelle certitude avant de s'envoler. Il allait le revoir, sans devoir attendre le printemps prochain.

* * *

 _Et voilààà ! J'espère que cela vous à plu !_

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir !_

 _A bientôt ! o/_


End file.
